green_jasperfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Cat
Fursuit Community Because this is the first time hearing about them, fursuits for this species were never made but I'd love if it comes to reality. You can ask some fursuits websites and show them what they look like, you can even make your own, but there are rules and there going to be listed below. I would be happy if they become something that people enjoy. I put a lot of time and thoughts into it. Read the following to understand more. Blue Cat Blue cats are not just mixed with cats. In fact, there mixed with so many other things. There mix of the following: Cat, dog, bird, dragon, demon, human, and shadow. Blue cats always have an injury on their body. They were humans before they died. Their symbol is close to demons. Well, I hope so, the got demon in them. They can walk on all four legs/arms but they walk on there two legs most of the time. As much they got patting on their paws, things still hurt them. (Berry's) Orgain Before you pick them if you want them, let's tell you what happened. About a hundred sixty years ago, Prince Berry was born to rule the Blue Cats. But he wasn't the first child to be born. He has an older brother but never found out till more than a hundred years later. By this time, Prince Berry didn't go by that name. In fact, he wasn't a Blue cat at all, at least, not yet. He was named ... Berry After years went by, ... Turned more into a troublemaker. He will be with a group of friends, messing up someone's house, yard, or anything he can mess up. In school, it was no better either. There's even times when he got the teachers crying. That changed when he was 14-years-old. He and his friends were playing on the train tracks. Making fun of how people get themself killed on them for stupid reasons. Even meaning by suicide. That fun didn't last as long as they all hoped. When ... was running on the train tracks, chasing after his friends. His foot got stuck in the train tracks. He then heard a train whistle blow. He looked back to see where it is and it wasn't far from him. It was about twenty (sixty feet) yards away. He grabbed his ankle and try yanking himself out but it was too late. He was hit by the train. He wakes up in a different place then the train tracks. instead, he was in a big room laying on the bed. He thought it was all a dream but when he looked at his hands, they were blue and he had long claws. All Blue Cat's Orgain Of What They Done (still part of Orgain) If you thought ... actions changed from the train tracks, well you're wrong there. He kept up with his troublemaker days. Just the difference is he is dead and a Blue Cat now. Likely, other Blue Cat's where not going to sit back and watch it either. So, they made a plan to take down Prince Berry. Their plan took a lot to think about. The Blue Cats had a meeting without Prince Berry knowing to talk about it. They had to think about it wisely because if they don't, Prince berry can escape it and bring all nastiness to them. They finally got a good plan to take him down. So they set it all up to start. One of the following Blue cat's brought him down to the basment to look at the prisoners that broke rules The prisoners that were down there were curled up in a ball and leaning on the cold, brick wall. Their arms were chine to the neckpiece and were barely feed. Some were also laying on the floor holding their stomachs from starving to death. They continued on. Prince Berry looked over with almost with a purr but with a questioning one. Prince Berry can talk but he chose not to but he will make noises though. Some are like that and very few can talk. The Blue Cat explains what there doing down there but not the plan. The Blue Cat said that there cheeking up with the prisoners and to get them food and water and Prince Berry always have to be with them to see they're not trying to get the prisoners out. It went that for a while, but other Blue Cat's came down as well. They cornered him and just stared at him. He looked at them all. He flew up and about to blow threw them all but a shadow twisted around his leg and pulled him down. He looked up from the ground and found even his parents standing there. They are seeable because of there the tallest of them all. Prince Berry was pulled under into the underworld and hope to never see him again. Well, they're a thing of never. Every few years, Prince Berry is let out. Prince Berry changed his ways but not many of Blue Cat's notices. He's still dragged down and torched to death. The other Blue Cat's lived happily without him. As the Blue Cat's were happy. Prince Berry was not happy but hoping one day he can talk to everyone and say he's sorry... Element Chooses When it comes to elements, you want the one you like, but every single one you can't have. Some are more common more than others. I'm going to list them all in order. Here's the following: -Fire -Wind -Earth -Plant -Water -Metal -Energy -void -Light -Shadow These elements can be put together but you can only have up to two.